


桎梏 第十章 （正泰同人 微南硕锡糖 骨科ABO）

by selia123



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 正泰 南硕 锡糖 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selia123/pseuds/selia123





	桎梏 第十章 （正泰同人 微南硕锡糖 骨科ABO）

章十  
一轮酣畅淋漓的大战过后，金泰亨的身体上已经布满情欲的痕迹。田柾国却没有将自己抽出来，反而恶意的将自己留在金泰亨体内反复碾磨。  
他的一只手撑在自己的脸侧，用如同魔鬼一样的声音蛊惑着依旧被情欲折磨的金泰亨，好像在欣赏着一副令人心醉的美景：“哥哥看不到自己现在的样子真是太可惜了，你都不知道自己究竟有多美。”  
金泰亨难以自抑的收缩着自己的甬道，身体的满足让他连脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来。他觉得被顶到的地方又酸又麻，繁衍的本能让他一次又一次忍不住想要张开深处的入口让田柾国进入成结，然后在里面凝结起属于他们二人的种子，然而内心里最后的那一点坚持却让他紧紧的闭合那里，不给对方一丁点机会。  
“哥可真厉害，明明都这个样子了，却还是不肯把生殖腔对我打开。”田柾国撑在金泰亨身上一个剧烈的猛冲，顿时便激起了金泰亨支离破碎的吟叫：“哥就那么不想给我生孩子吗？”  
金泰亨的眼神已经开始涣散，强烈的刺激让他的手指无意识的抠挖着身下的桌面。  
“怎么办呢？”田柾国看着这样的金泰亨，脸上露出一个思索的神情，漆黑的眼里却透出难以言说的兴奋来：“哥越是反抗，我越是想让哥怀上我的孩子。哥哥这么漂亮，给我生的孩子也一定非常漂亮。”  
金泰亨似乎并没有听到田柾国说出的话，准确的说，他已经被体内汹涌的情潮完完全全的吞噬了，他唯一能做的便是咬紧自己的嘴唇，不再让自己那脆弱的声音从自己的齿间泄出半分。  
田柾国的眼神暗了一秒，突然从甬道里将自己拔出。突如其来的空虚让沉浸在情欲里的金泰亨露出一个不知所措的表情。倍受凌虐后的花穴反射性的收缩挤压，却因失去了支撑而显得楚楚可怜。  
田柾国看着这样的金泰亨，忽然揽住他的腰，将他翻转过来压在地面上，摆出一个更易进入的姿势，然后再一次毫不犹豫的捅了进去。  
他进入时的力道极大，即便他提前揽住了金泰亨的腰，金泰亨还是被他撞的朝前跌去。田柾国将金泰亨重新拉回身下，又一个激烈的深顶，颈头直接触在了那个狭窄柔软的裂口处，甚至将原本紧闭的那里撞开了一点。  
金泰亨几乎被田柾国暴戾的动作折磨濒死，他的前面几乎已经射不出什么东西，但掩藏在体内深处的那个地方却越来越热，越来越软。他的大脑甚至一度产生了一个可怕的念头，那就是彻底打开自己，让田柾国将自己完全的填充，然后受孕，替他诞下一个属于他们的孩子。  
但这个想法顷刻间便又被金泰亨自己否决了。他似乎知道，一旦他真的打开自己让田柾国进来，他们两个就彻底完了。  
或许是金泰亨的倔强触怒了田柾国，他俯下身，毫不留情的贯穿着他，甚至一次又一次的强行破开那个小孔，用自己坚硬的柱头将那片薄薄的肉膜顶出一个深深的弧形才肯撤出。金泰亨的喉咙深处发出痛苦的呜咽声，手指紧紧的抓住了身下的地毯。  
田柾国最后一次顶入时，连金泰亨都分不清他是不是其实早就已经进去了。温热的精液拍打在他的体内，烫的昏昏沉沉的他一个激灵，已经哑掉的嗓子发出呜咽一般的气音，仿佛哀求一般微微的啜泣着：“不要…别射在里面…”  
“已经晚了。”田柾国紧紧的将金泰亨扣在自己怀里，将自己最后一滴精液也射进他的深处，令他的小腹微微胀起，形成一个完美的弧度。  
金泰亨因为这最后一波高潮的袭来而彻底陷入昏迷，他的头软软的靠在田柾国怀里，紧闭的双眼使他错过了田柾国那抹痛惜的目光。  
“哥哥，你终于又回到我身边了，这次我绝对不允许任何人把你从我身边带走。”

闵允其用最快的速度赶回家时却并没有发现金泰亨的身影，他疯狂的拨打着金泰亨的手机，却始终无人接听。  
郑号锡看到这样子的闵允其，眼中不由露出了一抹不忍。他往前一步，一把拉住了焦急的闵允其，喝令他冷静下来。  
“我怎么冷静！泰亨他不见了！你要我怎么冷静！”闵允其怒吼着，一把拍开郑号锡的手：“你们这些Alpha永远都是这样！只要不是你们自己，其他人就算死了你们也根本不在乎！你也是！那个人也是！你们从来都不会在乎别人的死活！你们心里只有你们自己！”  
“你清醒一点！”郑号锡一把抓住闵允其的肩膀，第一次大声的朝他吼道：“泰亨不是他！我也不是那个人！闵允其，你究竟什么时候才能认清这个现实，才能从过去走出来！”  
“我为什么要走出来！”闵允其狠狠的将郑号锡推开，赤红的双眼嗜满泪珠：“他会死都是因为我！如果不是我，他早就实现他的梦想成为一个优秀的画家了！而不是像现在这样被孤孤单单的埋在后山，连个祭拜的人都没有！你要我怎么走出来！”  
“允其…”郑号锡呆呆的站在那儿，眼睁睁的看着闵允其抱着膝盖哭倒在地：“号锡，都是我的错…如果不是为了我，他早就应该离开这个家了，如果不是为了我，他就不会死…我明知道他喜欢你，但我却一直瞒着你，我甚至还卑鄙的把他最爱的你也抢走了…号锡，我真的很后悔，我真的不知道该怎么办了，这些年我一想到他就觉得很痛苦、很愧疚。你知道吗？我遇到泰亨的时候真的以为他回来了，你知道我有多高兴吗？我做的一切都是为了泰亨，泰亨对我有多重要你知道吗？”  
“但泰亨不是他。”郑号锡蹲下身，手指轻轻的替闵允其梳理着头发，声音低沉却温柔：“允其，其实我也一直隐瞒着你一些事。我早就知道他喜欢我，但我也早就拒绝了他，因为我爱的人一直都是你，所以并不是你把我从他手里抢走，而是我选择你的同时你也恰好选择了我。留在我们身边是他的选择，保护你也是他的选择，其实最该感到抱歉的人是我，他之所以会选择留下是因为他爱我，而他之所以会去保护你是因为你是我最爱的人，他所做的一切都是为了我，但我却无法给他同等的回应。我之所以没有告诉你是怕我的话会毁掉你跟他的友谊，但我没想到这么多年来你过得这么沉重、这么自责。”  
闵允其听到郑号锡的话慢慢的停止了哭泣，他抬起头，却撞进了郑号锡如同月光一般温柔的眼神里：“允其，这么久了你真的该走出来了，他也不希望看到我们这样。他成全了我们，如果我们都不幸福，那他在天上也不会开心。”  
闵允其没有动，似乎在思考着郑号锡的话。郑号锡笑了笑，张开双臂将闵允其轻轻的抱进了怀里，轻声安抚到：“金泰亨不是他，这世上也没有第二个他。每个人都有属于他自己的路要走，我们任何人都没有替他们决定的权利。当年你强迫泰亨送走了田柾国，对他来说未必是件好事。金泰亨有他自己的想法，无论这条路的结局是什么我们都只能旁观，不能干涉。你做的已经太多了，现在起放手让他自己选择吧，好吗？”

或许是太过疲惫的原因，金泰亨整整昏睡了一天，等他睁开眼时，比饥饿更先抵达的是欲望被彻底满足了的信号。他盯着白色的天花板，四周盛满了那熟悉的信息素的味道，这使得金泰亨一时间竟然没反应过来自己身在何处。等他完全清醒过来时，第一反应便是要逃离这个完全陌生的房间，然而当他赤着的双脚刚一接触到地面，酸软的双腿便让他狠狠的打了个趔趄。  
他凝视着面前的巨大穿衣镜，镜子里的人全身布满被人宠爱过的痕迹，甚至连最私密的地方也全是暧昧的印记。即便已经过了一天，他身体深处的酸胀感仍未消失殆尽。金泰亨颤抖的手不由自主的抚上了小腹处，他还记得那天他的这里是怎么被田柾国火热滚烫的精液填满，这甚至一度让他产生了受孕的错觉。田柾国炽热的形状似乎还残留在里面，他的话也恍惚间回荡在金泰亨的耳边。  
“哥哥在看什么？”一个穿着笔挺西装的身影从后面揽住了金泰亨赤裸的身体，温热的气息在他颈侧反复扫过，激起了金泰亨一身的颤栗。  
“这样的哥哥好美。”田柾国漆黑的眸子凝视着镜子里的金泰亨，口中发出不由自主的赞叹，手指也在那些爱痕上反复摩挲：“这些痕迹都是我留下的，你瞧，美极了。”  
金泰亨没有动，铂金色的头发挡在眼前，让人看不清表情。  
田柾国的手顺着他的胸膛一路下滑，然后轻轻的落在了他的小腹上，手指围绕着那小巧的肚脐打着圈，暧昧的叹息到：“如果这里再多一个属于我们的宝宝，那就更完美了。”  
这句话话音未落，金泰亨却突然有了反应。他一把将田柾国推开，漂亮的脸蛋上是一片冷冰冰的表情：“田柾国，你别做梦了。我这辈子都不会给你生孩子。”  
田柾国对此却并不在意，他只是淡淡的笑了笑，然后转身向门口走去。  
“没关系，我不是在征求你的同意，而是在告知你，你金泰亨要给我田柾国生下一个属于我们自己的孩子，一次不行就两次，两次不行就三次，只要草你的次数够多，你迟早会怀上的。”田柾国走到门口却忽然转过头看着金泰亨，脸上露出了愉悦的笑容，他从外套口袋里掏出了一个小小的u盘，将它放在旁边的桌子上，说：“在此之前，你可以靠看它解解闷，这里面的东西一定会让你感到满意。”  
田柾国出去以后，金泰亨便立刻将u盘插在了电脑上面，漫长的黑暗过后，金泰亨的身影出现在画面中。  
金泰亨一眼就认出了这是那天他被骗进房间以后的视频，但当田柾国真的出现时他的心还是咯噔了一下。  
视频拍的太过清晰，甚至连田柾国每一次进入他时都看得清清楚楚。在视频中，他看到了自己是怎样的渴求着田柾国，是怎样紧紧的揽住田柾国的脖颈被他一次又一次的按在桌子上狠狠撞击的，又是怎样纠缠着他哀求着他让自己攀上高峰。他亲眼见证了田柾国将他的种子一滴不剩的射入自己的身体，田柾国甚至还得意的抬头看向摄像头所在的方向，如同炫耀一般将这一切都暴露在摄像头的下面。  
金泰亨觉得眼前一片模糊。他知道如若这段视频传了出去，田柾国现在拥有的地位和尊严将顷刻被悉数破坏殆尽。他将背上背德的帽子，多年来所做的一切努力都将会化为乌有，最终留给他的结局便如同一条丧家之犬一般灰溜溜的从他所从事的行业里彻底消失。  
田柾国正在拿他自己来威胁他。金泰亨一瞬间便明白了田柾国的心思。  
他搬起电脑狠狠的砸在地上，彻底黑了的屏幕终于让金泰亨得到了片刻喘息的机会。  
他捂着胸口，无助的蹲坐在地上。他知道是自己的妥协给了田柾国威胁自己的机会，田柾国笃定自己不敢伤害他，只要这段视频在田柾国手里，他金泰亨就永远别想自由。  
“或许…给他生个孩子他就会放过自己？”这个念头乍一冒出来就把金泰亨自己吓了一跳。他奋力的将这个念头压下去，但很快它又重新冒了出来，就如同魔鬼的诱惑，在金泰亨的心底逐渐蔓延扩大。


End file.
